Zoro and Luffy: A Love Story
by Inumaru12
Summary: ZoLu AU LONG ONE SHOT! The Roronoa and D. family have been blood enemies since the feudal era in Japan. In present Japan two boys break all the rules and fall in love with each other, and it seems the only way to be together forever is to die together.


**Title:****Zoro and Luffy: A Love Story**

**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Tragedy/Drama

**Pairing:** ZoLu (ZoroXLuffy)

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Yaoi, guy on guy, suicidal themes, character death, AU

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own nothing.

**Summery:** The Roronoa and D. family have been blood enemies since the feudal era in Japan. Now in present day Japan their hatred is still strong as both of their clans fight to be stronger, but what they never saw coming was two boys from their families meet and fall in love. Now the only way to be together forever is to die together.

**Inumaru:** Hey, yes, I know I should be working on my other stories but forgive me. I got inspiration for this from Taylor Swift's song **Love Story**. I don't really like her music too much but I liked the song. The song kind of goes along with this story. The music video wasn't bad either. Hope you enjoy my story and check out my profile!! I put a lot of new One Piece challenges up!! Please check them out!

R&R!!

**Zoro and Luffy: A Love Story**

The Roronoa family and the D. family have been sworn enemies since the feudal times in Japan. No one is really sure why they had sworn a blood enemies vow on each other anymore but it still continued to this day in Japan.

For those of you who don't know, to swear a blood enemy is to say that even if you are lying on the ground and bleeding out you would refuse his/her help if they could help you. It is most simply said that it is the two families hating each other and can barely be in the same room as each other without a fight breaking out. It is one of the worst things imaginable. Everyone in Japan knew about the famous clash between the families but what no one knew or expected was for two young members of each clan to meet and fall in love.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was a cool and busy day in Japan as a young seventeen year old boy with messy black hair and obsidian eyes wearing a red hoodie and blue shorts with sandals and a straw hat on his head walked into a book store. He headed for a section that he knew well and skimmed the wall of books until he found the one he wanted. A big grin appeared on his face and he pulled the book of the self and quickly opened it and began to read.

Monkey D. Luffy was an avid reader, though most outside his family didn't know that or probably wouldn't know that. The only people who were not in his family who knew were his best friends Usopp and Nami. Right now Luffy was reading through one of his favorite manga series **xxxHolic**. It was one of his favorites. He loved the CLAMP creators and even more he loved at the hinted Shonen-ai in it. The teenager gave a small giggle as Watanuki started to rant at Doumeki again and rolled backwards on the balls of his feet, accidentally hitting someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Was an immediate reaction, one that came without thinking. He turned around and looked up. There a guy who seemed not too older then himself. He has bright green hair to match with his green eyes and tanned skin. He wore three golden earrings on his left ear and a white shirt and dark green jeans and boots, and strange enough, he wore a green haramaki around his waist. The older male sneered slightly at him but just nodded and walked away. Luffy watched him from the corner of his eye as the other guy left the aisle. Luffy then went back to his manga.

About ten minutes later when he was half way through with the book he felt as if someone was watching him. The dark haired boy looked up and saw the same guy from before looking around with a confused and aggravated look on his face. It was almost as if he was lost.

"Um…" Luffy mumbled, not sure what to say to the guy.

The moss headed boy snapped his head and looked over at Luffy.

"What?" He asked, his voice strong. It made Luffy shiver slightly. It was a nice sounding voice.

"Are you lost?" He asked. The green haired male's cheeks seemed to flush slightly before he scowled at Luffy.

"No." He turned away from Luffy before shifting from one foot to another. Luffy was about to go back to his comic when the guy turned around again and looked at Luffy with his arms crossed.

"Maybe I am lost…Could…Could you show me where the fiction section is?" He asked, his cheeks a bright red. Luffy gave an easy smile, hoping to put him at ease.

"Sure."

Soon enough Luffy was dragging him around as they looked for the fiction section of the store.

"Thanks." Zoro said, the relief was evident in his eyes as he found a book he was looking for and took it off the shelf.

"You're welcome." Luffy said with a huge grin. He turned around and gave a small wave with the back of his hand.

He never noticed the small wave the other gave back.

**XxXxXxXx**

Zoro sighed as he walked into the book shop. He had been here last Friday searching for a book he needed for a class of his at college and had run into that boy. As he walked in his eyes immediately scanned the area, in slight hope that maybe he would see the boy from before. For some reason, he had thought nonstop about the younger male since he had last seen him. All this week he had thought about the boy with wide smile and the warm touch. Now if only he had a name to go with the face and the warm touch.

The green haired male shook his head. This past week had been hectic. Since his thoughts had been on the raven haired beauty he had gotten hit during kendo practice and had flunked a test in math that he could've easily passed. His dad was getting on his back about that though he could easily retake it after school. But of course, his father expected him to be perfect in everyway and started P.M.S-ing if his grades started dropping even by two points.

Zoro looked around and realized that he was in the manga section of the store again, where he had first met the boy. He looked around and sadly did not see the boy from last Friday. He sighed and decided to wait a bit. Hopefully if he was lucky the other boy would show up. He pulled a volume off the shelf and read the title. The manga was called **Buso Renkin**.

The green haired swordsman had actually gotten interested into the manga when Zoro heard his voice.

"Hey, it's you!"

Zoro turned around and saw the shorter boy smiling up at him and he actually looked happy to see Zoro, with made said guy shocked a bit.

"Ooooh, what are you reading?" The boy grabbed Zoro's wrist and lifted it up so he could read the title. The raven haired boy's touch made Zoro's heart flutter in his chest.

"Oh wow, that is a good series! I read this entire series. Did you just start reading it? Do you like it?" He asked, his questions going off a mile a minute.

"Uh…" Zoro mumbled slightly. "Yeah. It's pretty good so far. I'm only on the first book though."

"Cool. So do you come here a lot? I come every Friday after school. I can only buy one manga a week. Can you believe that? If I do buy more then one, Ace-nii-chan gets on my case and will say I'm not allowed to buy one next week. Hey what school do you go to? What's your favorite color? Is your hair really that color? That's really cool. Can I-"

Zoro silenced the boy by putting his hand over the boy's mouth. His eyebrow twitched as he felt the boy's mouth _still_ moving. He then pulled his hand back when he felt something _warm _and _wet_ touch his palm.

"You _licked_ my hand!!" Zoro exclaimed, shocked and surprisingly a little turned on.

"Yep. You stopped me from asking you questions, and you didn't answer any of them. So fess up." The straw hat wearing kid said.

Zoro snorted. "Not one for respecting people's privacy are you kid?"

"Nope, and I'm not a kid! I turned seventeen just last may!"

"Oooh. You can get into rated R movies by yourself now. Big whoop. I'm nineteen, by the way."

"Nineteen? That's a strange name." The boy cocked his head to the side while he had a small grin on to show he was teasing the taller boy.

Zoro rolled his eyes, but good naturally. "No, my name is Zoro." He made sure not to tell his surname because there were times when all he had to say was his surname and people ran for the hills. His family was very dangerous to cross paths with, especially if you were a D. But of course, Zoro didn't realize that the boy in front him was a D.

"Nyaa~! That's a much better name then nineteen, but mine is even better. My name is Luffy!" Luffy said in mock arrogance.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "You play arrogant well." He said.

Luffy grinned. "Finally, someone who can see talent!" He said. "I take drama club at my school and I wanna be an actor but my grandfather is so against it. He says that I'm going to run the family business with my older brother. Which is something I really don't want to do."

Zoro nodded. He could understand that. His father wanted him to do the same.

The two boys talked for quite a long time. They talked about everything and nothing, but made sure to keep the conversation away from their families. They had been sitting there for about three hours when a man dressed smartly came up and bowed to Luffy.

"Sir, your brother just called and asked that you make it home for dinner." The man said.

Luffy pouted. "Aww, all ready? Okay then. See you next Friday Zoro!" and suddenly, Zoro found himself with an arm full of Luffy. Luffy let go and rushed to pay for his manga and get home inside the car.

"Thanks Juun-san." Luffy said to the man who opened the car door for him.

"You're very welcome D-Sama." He answered back with a smile.

Zoro felt his jaw drop. He had been talking to a D. the entire time? The man watched as Luffy got into a limo and waved furiously goodbye to Zoro. The green haired boy waved weakly back, which seemed to make the younger boy happier, if the grin was anything to go by. As the dark black car rode by, Zoro wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

**XxXxXxXx**

Zoro didn't show up next Friday. Luffy tried to tell him self that he was coming, that he was just late. But as the hours ticked by, and the green haired man didn't appear. Luffy felt his heart sink slightly and he grasped his chest, not understanding why he was feeling this way. He sighed as Juun-San came up to him with a message from his brother and a slightly concerned look on his face as he saw the disappointment on Luffy's face.

Luffy waved off his concerns with a smile, though admittedly it was much smaller and dimmer the usual, but it was a smile.

The young D. headed home with much more on his mind then manga.

**XxXxXxXx**

The Roronoa heir swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood waiting by the shelf, mindlessly drumming his fingers against the shelf. The tense feeling in his stomach only deepened when he heard the bell above the door ring and a familiar mop of black hair came in sight. He wondered just why he was here.

"Zoro!" Luffy's voice was filled with joy and he latched onto the older boy in an impromptu hug. His smile seemed to light up the darkest corners of Zoro's personality.

'That's why.' Thought Zoro guiltily. He spent so little time with the younger male and yet, he felt so close and connected with him in a way that no one else could do with him. But Zoro couldn't help but feel like it was wrong to like this boy. After all, he had grown up learning that Ds were the epitome of evil.

"Hello Luffy." Zoro said stiffly. Noticing Zoro's discomfort, Luffy let go and took a few steps back, watching the elder male with a somewhat critical eye. Something was wrong, Luffy could tell.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Zoro let out a sigh. Here it goes.

"You're a D." The green haired youth bluntly said. Luffy stiffened and his smile became a smaller, forced smile.

"Ah, I see. Well, I understand if you don't want to continue…this." Luffy waved his hand at both himself and Zoro as he was unsure of what to call this. Friendship or something more?

"I'll just be leaving" He turned to leave but Zoro caught Luffy's wrist.

"Wait…Just wait." Zoro held onto the wrist, feeling the warmth and the pulse underneath his fingers. With a deep sigh, the green haired male decided just to get it out.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro." He said quietly to Luffy, he didn't want to cause a fuss in the store. That's how bad it could be with the surnames such as theirs, it could cause everyone to stop and stare at them.

At first Luffy stopped and stared wide eyed at Zoro, still as a rock. Then he started to shake. Zoro thought maybe out of anger but that thought was dismissed when the boy started laughing.

"O-Oh this is wonderfully rich." Luffy tried to muffle his laughter with his hand. "A D. and a Roronoa…" He whispered before dissolving into more giggles.

Zoro couldn't help but grin lightly. Strangely enough, seeing the other male happy made him feel happy. It was such a strange feeling, but nice.

"So, does this mean we're not going to cause a scene here?" He teased.

"Nah. I'm really not in the mood for fighting and I wouldn't want to get kicked out and to never return, this is my favorite book shop. Besides, I wouldn't want to embarrass you too badly." Luffy gave a smug grin but his eyes were shining mischievously, showing that he was kidding.

"Oh is that so?" Zoro said, his lips twitching even more upward now.

"Yep!" The dark haired boy said cheerfully and Zoro just rolled his eyes, good-naturally of course.

The two continued to talk for another half hour until it got dangerously close towards the time Luffy was to leave.

"Hey, give me your cell phone for a second, will ya?" Luffy asked, immediately grabbing it as Zoro brought it out of his pocket and started working the keys furiously. He handed the blackberry back in a matter of seconds with a grin.

"That's my number; we should hang out some time. Here's my phone, put your number in it." Luffy said, grinning. Zoro swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Alight."

**XxXxXxXx**

Zoro was just finishing his morning exercises and about to head into his shower when his phone beeped, showing that he had a new text. Deciding to check it before hitting the shower he picked it up. He couldn't help but be a bit surprised, seeing who the message was from. In bright block letters was 'Luffy'. Luckily Luffy had been smart enough not to put his entire name in the phone. He opened it with a bit of eagerness.

_**Are you busy 2nite? Wanna hang out?**_

The man felt a rush of emotions run through him. A mix of joy, nervousness, and a mix of confusion. Sure, they met a couple weeks ago but they've only been in the same room only a couple of times and he wants to hang out so soon after just seeing him yesterday? It made him feel wanted and somewhat needed. He quickly texted him back and waited impatiently, wishing the text would come. What seemed like hours later, which in reality was only a minute, the phone beeped and he quickly opened the text.

_**Cool. I'll meet you at Yuuki's Coffee shop at 7:30.**_

Zoro smiled, unaware of his doing so, as he headed towards the shower. Tonight was going to be fun.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Hey! Over here!"

Zoro turned and saw the person he came to meet waving at him a couple tables down. Ignoring the hostess who was obviously trying to get his attention by showing off her assets to him, he walked down to him and took a seat.

"Hey what happened? Did you get lost? I was starting to get worried." The dark haired male said, his brows furrowed lightly in worry.

Zoro's cheeks flushed red slightly before mumbling something. Luffy cocked his head to the side which reminded the green haired male of a puppy, making his cheeks flush a bit brighter.

"What did you say?" he asked. Zoro sighed and spoke up a bit.

"I tend to get lost a bit…"

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "How much is a bit?"

"It sometimes takes me an hour to find my front door." Zoro admitted.

Luffy bit his lip to keep from laughing, not wanting to offended his new friend. Zoro saw this and felt grateful as any of his other friends would just laugh in his face.

The two spent the next three hours sitting there, talking about everything and anything. They sat talking about their best friends, their schools, their families, and their dreams.

They found that their families really weren't that different from each other.

They found that they had so much in common.

But most of all, they found each other.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was Friday afternoon and there was only one period of school left before they were able to go home for the weekend. Luckily it was gym class so it was an easy and stress releasing end of the day. Just as he was lacing up his cleats for soccer, a shadow blocked his light. He didn't turn around, already knowing who would be brave enough to get in the Roronoa heir's way.

"What do you want Pin brow?"

Sanji was one of closest friends he had. Sure they fought constantly but it was because of the fact that Sanji wasn't scared of him or his name sake and that made Zoro respect him. Not that he'd ever tell the blonde that, of course.

The other male said nothing but watched Zoro for a few minutes. Just as Zoro was about to ask again, Sanji spoke.

"Robin-Chan and I are going to the movies tonight and she wanted me to ask if you'd want to come with us. Though why'd she want to hang out with a brute like you I have no idea." Sanji mumbled, which Zoro promptly ignored.

Nico Robin was also Zoro's friend he could guess. When he started his first year at Louge Town high she had decided to become friends with him. She was really still a mystery to him but he would admit that he trusted her to an extent.

"Thanks but no thanks. I got something going on tonight." Zoro said.

Sanji nodded, happy to spend some alone time with dear Robin-Chan but something seemed a little different about Zoro.

"So, what?" Sanji asked.

"What, what?" Zoro asked back.

"What do you have going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you shit head."

There was silence for a few moments before Sanji spoke up again, this time in a smug tone.

"You're dating someone aren't you? You really like this person too, don't you?"

Damn Sanji and the fact that he knew him so well.

"Shut the hell up twinkle toes."

That caused the grin on Sanji's face to widen even more.

"You do! So who is he? Someone from here? Have I met him before?"

Another thing Zoro respected him for was that he took the fact that Zoro liked guys in stride. Though he did threaten to shove his foot in Zoro's mouth if he ever came on to him.

"Go away. I'm not telling."

A surprised look came on the Zoro's best friend.

"Wow, you must really like him if you don't want to tell me anything about him." He said in a soft voice.

Zoro looked up at him in questioning but the other male just smiled and shook his head.

"I'll see you outside." He said as he left the locker room to go outside, leaving Zoro to contemplate his words.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Hey Usopp-kun, I need a favor." Luffy whispered to his best friend who was sitting behind him.

Usopp, a dark tanned boy with curly black hair and a long nose, glanced at the teacher in the front of the room before looking at Luffy.

"What's up?" He whispered back, not wanting to be caught talking in class.

"I'm going out tonight, if my brother calls you can you say I'm with you and Nami-Chan?"

Usopp blinked and only hesitated for a few seconds before nodding.

"Sure Luffy. Are you going to tell me why though?" He asked. It wasn't often that Luffy would ask for favors like this, he hoped it wasn't something serious.

"Sure. I got a date." Luffy gave a huge grin and Usopp almost fell out of his chair.

"A date? You want me to lie to your brother so you can go on a date?" Usopp squeaked softly.

"Please? I promise to make it up to you. You know I'm good for it!"

And it was true, Luffy always kept his word. Usopp sighed and smiled a little bit.

"Alright, but if your brother comes looking for you at my house I'm telling him the truth. My mom is still sore over the last time he went and stripped the house looking for you."

Luffy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and the two went back to working the problems on the board.

**XxXxXxXx**

Luffy slipped his wallet and his phone into his deep pockets and slid on his shoes just as he was about to head out the door.

"Where are you going Luffy?"

Luffy turned and saw a taller and older male with dark neck length hair, pale skin and freckles under his eyes. He wore a white collared shirt, dress pants and shiny dress shoes. He had a suit coat over his shoulder and a tie in his hand. His name is Ace, and he is Luffy's older brother.

"Ah, Hi Nii-Chan. Back from work?" Luffy asked, secretly wished he had been faster to avoid his older brother. He really hadn't wanted to lie to him, after all he was his older brother and he loved him.

"Yes, now don't change the subject. Where are you off to?" Ace asked, eyeing Luffy with some suspicion.

"I'm going to Usopp's to play some videogames. I dunno if I'm staying the night yet though." Luffy said, leaning over to hug and kiss his brother's cheek while not leaving the area in front of the door so he wouldn't have to take his shoes off.

"Alright but you call me if you do decided to sleep over or anything OK?" Ace said sternly, hugging his brother back and placing a kiss on his little brother's head.

"Yes, I know, I promise."

With a quick wave to his brother and a goodbye to the guard posted outside their gate, Luffy stole away into the night.

**XxXxXxXx**

Zoro looked down at his watch again and tapped his foot impatiently. For once he was the one who was early and Luffy was the one who was late. He was tempted to call Luffy's phone but decided to wait another five minutes. Within a minute later he felt a sudden pressure on his back and arms around his neck. The body swung around him to his front and was revealed to be Luffy hanging off of him. Zoro chuckled lightly, making Luffy shiver slightly with pleasure.

"You're like a monkey." His voice rumbled against Luffy, making him giggle.

"Yep! Now what movie do you want to see?" The dark haired male asked his companion.

"Whatever you want to see, as long as it's not one of those romantic comedies. I can't stand those." Zoro said with a sneer on his face.

"Oooh! How about that one?" Luffy asked, pointing to a poster that had two people fighting on it. Zoro raised an eyebrow but decided, hey, why not? After all it was fighting.

"Okay, let's go."

**XxXxXxXx**

"Isn't that Roronoa-Kun right there?" Robin asked Sanji as he paid for the drinks.

"Hmm?" Sanji turned and saw that indeed, it was Zoro and beside him was a tall and lanky black haired teen. As they came closer, Robin's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh my." She said, a little shocked.

"What is it Robin-Chan?" The blonde asked, his eyes leaving the two males briefly to look down at the girl.

"That boy…That boy is a D. And not just any D. He's one of the heirs to the fortune." She said. Robin's mother was the local historian and the mayor's assistant. So of course she knew who people were in this city.

"That's probably why he didn't want to tell me who he was going out with." Sanji mumbled slightly.

The long time friend of Zoro's watched the two interact together. The dark haired D. was talking in an animated way, waving his arms and smiling brightly. He watched as Zoro's face broke into a grin and his eyes watching his date and Sanji could see nothing but happiness and…was that love? Sanji realized right then that if this made Zoro happy then he'd be happy for the lug head and keep it a secret.

"Let's go Robin-Chan, we don't want to miss our movie." Sanji whispered at the dark haired girl. Robin nodded and the two of them walked off to their movie section.

**XxXxXxXx**

It had been nearly a month now that the two had been dating. They had decided to take their relationship slow and they didn't want to rush such a good thing they had. They would kiss, hug each other, and hold hands but they didn't get much farther then that, though they did have the occasional grope fest. The two had the occasional thoughts of maybe going farther but they didn't bring them up because they didn't want to make anything awkward between them. They were happy as they were.

But that was all going to change.

**XxXxXxXx**

"W-What?" Stuttered Luffy, not believing what he heard.

"You're going to be engaged by the end of this month and then married by the middle of next month." Garp, Luffy's grandfather and the clan head of the D., said. The old man's face was blank from no emotion and his eyes shone with power, just threatening anyone to disagree with him.

"But Grandfather I-" Luffy was cut off.

"This is not up for discussion Luffy. You will get married to Lady Fuuka from the Haru clan. You will bare a child with her." Garp's voice was sharp and Luffy held back a flinch from such an emotionless voice. "This meeting is finished."

With that Luffy's grandfather stood up and left the room with three other advisors, including Luffy's father who didn't even spare him a look. Luffy sat there shaking for a good five minutes before getting up and rushing out of the room. He needed someone, anyone.

**XxXxXxXx**

Shanks had worked for the D. family for about twenty years now. The family had been good to him and he'd been good to them. Out of all of the family though, Shanks had to say his favorite was Luffy. The boy was like a son to him, and he knew the boy looked up to him like a father also, more so then his own father, who was a cold and selfish man. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he turned his mind to the current dilemma. Luffy had come running into his cabin which he lived in on the grounds he took care of and was positively hysterical.

Luffy told him everything. How he met Zoro, how they just seemed to click together, and how he think that he maybe loved the Roronoa heir. Now he was going to be forced to marry some girl that he didn't love or even know. His heart went out to Luffy, and he felt angry that his grandfather and even his father would do this to the boy. He wasn't even out of high school yet! If only the boy's mother was still alive, she'd be able to help. But Shanks did what he could and held the boy and tried to soothe him as much as he could and after about a half hour Luffy had calmed down, but now he was just so blank. It wasn't right to see Luffy like that, he is usually such a expressive child.

"I'm going to tell him." The boy finally said, looking determined.

"Zoro?" Shanks guessed. Luffy nodded.

"Yes, I've got to tell him." Luffy got up and walked to the door and opened it, stopping only when Shanks called him.

"What are you going to do next?" He asked.

Luffy was quiet as he stood there in the door way, his bangs in his eyes, hiding them from the world.

"I don't know."

**XxXxXxXx**

"…And that's why I was honored by the president of the United States." Usopp finished telling his story.

"Wow Usopp-Kun," Said Vivi, the single heir to the Cobra clan. "You're so amazing!"

"Don't believe him Vivi-Chan," Said Nami, flipping her shades downward to glare at Usopp momentarily. "He's a liar. He just likes the attention."

The three were in the park taking advantage of the nice weather and just hanging out. Usopp had tried calling Luffy to see if he wanted to come with them but his phone went straight to voice mail. Figuring that Luffy would get his message sooner or later and call him back, the rest of them went ahead.

"Don't listen to Nami, Vivi-Chan. She's just jealous of my fame in America." Usopp clicked his tongue. "Quite sad really."

Nami's eyes flared and Vivi backed away in slight fear, knowing that when her best friend got mad she got scary. Usopp, knowing this too, also backed away in fear and sweating profusely and tried to find a distraction for her anger.

"L-Look! There's Luffy!" Usopp pointed out but Nami just snorted in anger.

"I won't believe that Usopp, now come here for a second." She said, a deadly gleam in her eyes.

"N-no, wait Nami-Chan! He's telling the truth. There is Luffy-Kun!" Vivi said, pointing to a lone figure sitting on a bench hunched over. Nami, forgetting her momentarily anger, walked over with Usopp and Vivi behind her.

"Luffy! You made it! We were starting to think…" Nami stopped when Luffy's head whirled upward and she took a good look at his face. His eyes were bloodshot and red from obvious crying and when he tried to smile it was faker then Nami's new nails.

"What happened?" She gasped as she sat down next to him and immediately started pulling tissues out of her designer purse. As she pulled them out and handed them to the distressed boy, Usopp sat down on Luffy's opposite side, with Vivi on his other side.

N-nothing, nothing happened. Don't worry about it." Luffy stuttered, knowing by the looks on the others faces that they didn't believe it for a second.

"Please Luffy, we're your best friends. Please tell us what's wrong." Usopp pleaded in a serious voice. Inside he felt his gut twisting and telling him that something had to be seriously wrong for his best friend to cry like this. The last time he had ever seen him cry was when his mother died.

"W-well…" Just as he started to explain, the bushes rustled and a man with bright green hair and a worried scowl on his face came out. The moment he saw Luffy his worried look melted into a relief filled face.

"Luffy!"

Luffy had stood up the moment the man got out of the bushes and when he said his name he flung himself at the man in a desperate, needy hug, which of course the man returned. Luffy's three friends sat on the bench unsure of what to do or say. When the two finally let go the tall green haired one lowered his head to Luffy and whispered something to him, his eyes racing to the three of them momentarily before going back to Luffy. The dark haired boy said something and the seaweed head guy nodded. Luffy led him by the hand back to them.

"Zoro, this is Nami, Usopp, and Vivi. They are my best friends, you can trust them. Guys, this is my boy friend Roronoa Zoro." Luffy said, holding Zoro's hand.

The three of them sat in stupefied shock until Usopp broke it.

"So you're the guy who had the date with a couple weeks ago? The one I had to cover for?" He asked, trying to take all this info in.

"Yep." Luffy nodded happily, before a depressed air covered around him and he turned to his boyfriend. "We need to talk."

About a half hour later of story telling and another half hour of ranting and plan making, the plans getting more and more ridiculous every time, they sat in the park in silence. Luffy sat in Zoro's lap with his head on his shoulder, gripping his tightly. Zoro had his arms wrapped around Luffy's waist, trying to comfort him along with himself.

"What if you elope?" Usopp said suddenly. He shifted nervously as everyone stared at him. "Okay, stupid suggestion." He mumbled.

"No, it's not." Zoro breathed. He suddenly pulled Luffy away from him so that he could look into the younger male's eyes. "Luffy…would you be willing to do that? We could get married and be away from all this. We could live happily where no one would know our names."

Zoro waited for Luffy's response. At first he said nothing but just started at him, making Zoro feel ashamed and crushed at the thought of Luffy not wanting to marry him. But then, the hugest grin came on Luffy's face and the boy grabbed Zoro by the face and crushed his lips against Zoro's in a passionate lock. It would have gone on longer then it did have Usopp not coughed. The tanned boy was blushing along with poor innocent Vivi who had too look away when even her mother and father were kissing, and Nami was grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

"I would love to marry you Roronoa Zoro." Luffy said happily, tears of happiness starting to prickle at his eyes.

"I have a family friend who can marry you guys." Nami said, smiling.

"Really? When?" Luffy asked, already looking forward to the wedding. Nami smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"When ever you want. He won't ask unnecessary questions, but you will need someone to be there as a witness." She said, not so subtly hinting at the last part.

Luffy rolled his obsidian eyes. "Yes, of course you can come Nami. You guys too. I'd love you to be my best man Usopp." He said looking at his other two friends.

Usopp puffed out his chest proudly. "I would be honored to be your best man."

Vivi nearly had hearts in her eyes. "Oh gosh, this is so romantic! Can I bring a camera for memories?" She asked, looking at Zoro.

Zoro shrugged after thinking about it for a few seconds. "Alright, but make sure no one else gets it or borrows it, okay?"

Vivi nodded her head furiously. "I promise I'll guard it with my life!"

"So…" Nami said, "When?"

The two thought about it and decided to make it next Saturday. They would both say they were staying over their respective best friend's house and then get married then run. It seemed like it would be the perfect plan. They thought nothing could go wrong.

Of course, that's what people always thought before something does go wrong.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was Saturday afternoon and Zoro was standing in a dressing room wearing a nice rich black tux and fumbling nervously with the tie. He heard chuckling behind him and looked up and saw Sanji standing behind him with help from the reflection of the mirror. The blond haired man came around and calmly fixed the tie for him.

"Thanks." Zoro gruffly said.

Sanji nodded. "No problem."

No more words were needed between the two, they just knew. When Zoro had pulled him and Robin into a private room and explained what was going on, they weren't surprised. The two had seen the love between the couple and knew they were for each other. They didn't think they would be getting married this early but after Zoro told them why they agreed and wanted to help as much as they could. So now, Sanji is Zoro's best man and Robin is another witness.

"It's almost time for the wedding to start." Sanji said, looking at his watch. He watched in amusement as Zoro's skin color changed from a darkish tan to pale white. Giving his friend a tough slap on the back and holding a hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't fall, he spoke.

"Your not getting cold feet are you? Because I think Luffy would be disappointed if he got all dressed up and you weren't there for him to show off for." He teased.

Zoro rolled his eyes but seemed to regain some color, especially around his cheeks which were now a bright red. Zoro seemed tempted to take a swig of the wine that was in the cooler to ease his nerves but Sanji refused to let him go near it until after they were properly married. Soon it was time and Zoro was looking into Luffy's eyes. In his mind, Luffy never looked anymore beautiful then he did now. The younger male was wearing a pure silk white tux with golden cuffs and diamond stud earrings. Luffy had said, while he was gay he wasn't a drag so he refused to wear a dress, much to Nami's despise.

Nami was in between sulking and grinning as she watched her best friend get married. Vivi was going a little camera happy and was on her fifth roll of film, all while crying and saying how beautiful it was. Sanji was happy for his long time friend and while he would never admit it, he was a bit jealous because wished he had planned something so romantic with someone he loved. Robin was watching with a smile on her face. She was happy for Roronoa-Kun, she really was. But she knew this was going to come back and bite them somehow but she really wished it wouldn't. Usopp was happy standing there for his best friend but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

The priest with the funny pinwheel on his hat gave the go, and Zoro and Luffy kissed each other for the first time as husband and husband.

**XxXxXxXx**

Luffy never knew how much he loved his friends until the moment they stepped into their hotel room. All of them had secretly pooled their money together so that they could rent a hotel room for the night and the next morning. It was a beautiful room. It wasn't too girly but it wasn't too plain either. The two of them loved it, especially the bed. Luffy couldn't stop giggling because it was a water bed and Zoro couldn't stop laughing because he was actually married.

Later that night, after the two had validated their marriage, they laid in each others arms and wondered just how they had been so lucky to meet such a wonderful person. The two fell asleep, dreaming peacefully. Never knowing what would come tomorrow.

**XxXxXxXx**

The morning had started out so well. Waking up in your new husband's arms, helping him wake up in a more "productive" way, and enjoying some time together after that in the shower. After having to take another shower, the two got dressed and ready to leave. That's when it happened.

There was a knock on the door and Zoro went to answer it, thinking it was house keeping or something. The thing he did greet when he opened the door was a fist to the face from a seriously pissed off older brother of Luffy's.

"You fucking bastard! What did you do with Luffy?!?" Ace hissed, his dark eyes flashing with rage.

"Nii-Chan?" Luffy said, shocked. Just what was Ace doing here?

Ace looked away from Zoro and when he saw Luffy let go of the green haired male and held Luffy tightly in his arms.

"Luffy! You're alright, thank goodness! After I went to Usopp's house and his parent's said that he was sleeping over our house I nearly lost it! I had to call so many favors in to find you." Ace then gripped Luffy's wrist tightly. "Let's get out of here, now." He said, dragging his protesting younger brother out.

Luffy tried to explain it to him, but Ace just wouldn't listen to him. Zoro tried to stop him but it just turned even worse as Ace called him a kidnapper and rapist, threatening to sue him and throw him in jail if he ever came near Luffy again. Ace threw Luffy in the limo and they drove off, leaving Zoro to freak out and wonder what to do.

**XxXxXxXx**

Luffy sat emotionlessly on his bed. There were two guards stationed out side his door to make sure he doesn't go anywhere. His phone had been taken from him and any other kind of communication device was taken also. The boy just wanted to go back to Zoro. He didn't feel like listening to his grandfather, father, and even his brother tell him that he was brainwashed and that it was wrong to love him. He knew what he felt like to be in love now; he felt it every time he was with Zoro. Zoro was the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to be able to see him sleeping next to him every morning like he had earlier. Most of all, he wanted to be free to be in love with him, to be _with_ him. It was funny how many years they had spent apart and then suddenly for one month they had spent together and he just couldn't imagine being away from him for more then a few hours a day. It hurt.

"Zoro…" His lover's name slipped off his lips and he felt some tears start to well up in his eyes. It felt like it he couldn't be with him that he would die…

Suddenly a ludicrous idea formed in the boy's head. A desperate idea. He knew what he had to do. But first he needed to get to a phone.

**XxXxXxXx**

Zoro was just about to call Sanji for help after nearly hyperventilating when his phone rang. It was a number he didn't recognize but picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" He paused for a second and then nearly sobbed with relief. "Luffy! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" He stopped and listened to what his other half was saying and froze.

"What do you mean you scaled the wall outside your window to the neighboring window?!? Are you crazy? You could've killed your self!" Zoro hissed into the phone, concern and the need to throttle the other male was pumping through his blood. He quieted down as he listened to Luffy explain his plan to him.

"It doesn't have to go this way Luffy." He said softly, but not really believing it either. "I know, I just wish…I'll do it. Go to that gas station on third and I'll be there in half an hour. Make sure no one sees you, alright? I love you too…" Zoro hung up and gripped his phone harshly, wishing that this wasn't the only way for their love to survive. He knew it though, that they would never be able to run with how powerful their families were and how much money they had. Even if they made it to America, they'd still find them. They'd never accept them.

Zoro sighed and got the keys to his car. He had someone he needed to go see.

**XxXxXxXx**

"My, my. It's not everyday you see a famous Roronoa in the dark allies of the black market." A man with his hair gelled back, wearing a fur coat and a golden hook on his hand grinned a devil's grin at Zoro. "What can I do for you?"

"Poison." Zoro mentally congratulated himself for not having his voice shake.

The man raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "What kind?" He asked, his voice now smooth and professional.

"Something that kills quick and as painlessly as possible." Zoro swallowed the lump in his throat. The man watched him for a couple more seconds before quickly pulling out a vial of purple liquid. Zoro took it from him and as he pulled his wallet out, the man only took a twenty from him, no more, no less. As Zoro turned to leave, the man with the golden hook called out to him.

"I'm sorry that there was no other way." He said, and he truly did look sad.

"For what?" Zoro asked, slightly confused.

"For killing your self." The golden hook man said.

Zoro looked at the man, wide eyed. "How…?"

"The only people who ask for the poison that kills quick and painlessly are people who've had enough of this life, and want to move on. You look like one of those people. So sad that your so young and already know the world's dirty secrets." The man said mysteriously.

"Yeah…" Zoro said, turning and walking away. "So sad."

He got in his car and drove away.

**XxXxXxXx**

Luffy got into the car and held Zoro's hand immediately, but said nothing. Zoro drove his way back to the hotel. He stopped at the main desk and asked if they could have another night. The lady smiled, figuring the two just wanted more alone time before heading home. Zoro almost felt bad, knowing the scene that would most likely happen the next day.

He parked his car in front of their room and left the keys in his ignition, not seeing any reason to lock it. The two walked into their room and shut it tight behind them. Zoro held Luffy's face in his hands and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a long time, the need for air the only thing making them pull apart.

"I love you." Luffy whispered, tears in his eyelashes. Zoro kissed them away.

"I love you too."

Zoro held him by the hand and led him to the bed. He grabbed two wine glasses from off the mini fridge and took the vial of poison out. He poured half of it into one glass and handed it to Luffy, his hand shaking slightly, and then the other half into his own glass. The two held their glasses up against each others before wrapping their arms around the others and putting the glasses to their lips. With quick decisions, they threw their heads back and every last drop went down their throats. Throwing their glasses to the side, not really caring if they broke or not, they two grabbed the other in a passionate kiss and held onto the other as their vision began to fade.

The last thing they saw before they faded completely was each other.

**Epilogue:**

Ace stared down at the picture of his little brother and his brother-in-law. It was a picture of at their little wedding that his brother's friend Vivi had given him. The two looked so happy that it killed him inside. He wished he had been there to bring his brother down the aisle or even to tease them when they got cake on each other's face or something. But back then he had been foolish, thinking his brother had been brainwashed while he had tried to tell him the truth. If only he had listened to Luffy.

If only, if only….

It had been four years since the two had committed suicide in that little hotel together. He'd never forget the smiles on their faces, as the two clung to each other with their bodies stiff from rigor mortis. The accusing looks from his brother's friends, saying that it was partly his fault for making them feel they had nowhere else to go, the constant fighting between the two families, everything.

Things had strangely gone bad to better. His grandfather had gotten a heart attack and decided to step down and as the only heir left, Ace took the seat. Ace saw many things that he hadn't seen when he wasn't on top. He had so many things to change. The first thing he did, he threw the stupid blood enemies away. He met with the head of the Roronoa family and asked if they could just stop this foolishness. The man smiled lightly and said that his son's death had made him see some of the light and that he didn't want this stupid war anymore. So now the two families were friends.

Another thing that had changed was when Ace had a breakdown. So much stress had been on him and he simply broke. He said he saw Luffy everywhere he went and he just couldn't take it. So his family sent him on vacation to Egypt where he met his eventual wife.

While things had changed and Luffy and Zoro's friends started to forgive him to a point, his children were growing up beautifully, and the friendship of the D. and the Roronoa family was still strong. All he could hope for now was that Luffy would forgive him when he saw him next time.

"Ace?" His wife's voice came from the doorway. Her long blue hair was out of its usual ponytail and framed her beautiful face. "Are you coming to bed?"

Ace smiled at Vivi, his wife, and got up from his desk. "Yes dear, I was on my way."

As he held his wife's hand as they walked towards their bedroom, he hoped he was making Luffy proud.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** Oh my goodness, would you look at that word count. Over eight thousand words. My gosh. Well, I've been working on this since last year but I put it off for a while and then finally got back to it this Friday and now I finished right before I'm off to bed. Lol. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Tell me what you think, and yes, I know it's very Romeo-Juliet theme. It's supposed to be. Remember, it's based off the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and the song is centered round Romeo-Juliet theme a bit. So yeah, any questions, please ask.

Oh and two notes, just incase you care at all or are confused.

**One:** Shanks is the grounds caretaker for the D.s so he's been around a bit and he's the best father figure Luffy has. That's why Luffy confessed everything to him because he knew he could trust Shanks.

**Two:** Like the poison seller in Romeo and Juliet, Crocodile is neither a bad guy nor a good guy. He feels for Zoro because he knows what he's going to do and he's sadden that someone so young has learned that the world isn't that great (That's what he meant by "The world's dirty little secrets") . Though I may be wrong about the guy in R&J because I haven't read it since two years ago.

Anyway, thanks for reading this long fic (My longest ZoLu one shot EVER!) It took me all weekend to finish this.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
